A Full Of Trouble Foreigner
by MushroomIsKewl
Summary: my first fiction. Hope there aren't too many OOC. Please ignore my horrible grammar too!
1. The Encounter

**Another Foreigner**

**Suckish Summary**: What happened if Alice found another foreigner accidentally fell to wonderland. This foreigner is a total opposite of what Alice imagine she will be. How will everybody handle a trouble maker like this foreigner.

Mushy (Me): Alice! You take the honor of doing the disclaimer for me.  
>Alice: Why me?<br>Mushy: Cause I'm gonna make you stay with the Joker forever if you don't :D.  
>Alice: MushroomIsKewl doesn't own HC/JnKnA. She only own herself...  
>Mushy: Thank you Alice and everyone even spending time to read this conversation and the story. :D<p>

-.-.-

**The Encounter**

Another day at the Clover Tower. Julius fixing clocks, Nightmare whinning,... It just like every normal day in this place.

****THUMP!****

"What is that?" Alice questioned.  
>Nightmare suddenly stop his whinning: "Hm...I think it's coming from the top floor of this tower".<br>"We should check out the top floor, just to make sure everything (maybe even everyone on that floor) is safe!" Alice said.

***At the top floor***

"Hey Alice"  
>"You found something huh Nightmare?"<br>"Not something... but someone!"  
>In front of Nightmare is a girl about 12 years old. She has black hair tied into a pony tail. Her eyes are also black. She wear a red none-sleeves jacket, a gray T-shirt, mid legs blue jeans and a pair of black sneaker. She stare at Nightmare makes him feel very uncomfortable.<br>"Green caterpillar" She suddenly spoke.  
>"How come you didn't see that coming?"<br>"I don't know! I can't read her single thought"  
>"Sorry for not introducing earlier, I'm Mushy. And yes, I have a very funny name for a reason." Mushy said.<br>" What's the reason?" Nightmare said while not trying to laugh.  
>"Cause when I get scared I turn into a moving little mushroom you green caterpillar" Mushy replied.<br>"I'm not a green caterpillar! My name is Nightmare"  
>"You sure look and act like one"<br>"Am not!"  
>"Are too!"<br>"NO"  
>"YES"<br>"Will you two stop!" Alice say angrily.  
>"I'm sorry Lolita nee-chan"<br>"My name is Alice. How can you come to Wonderland anyways?"  
>"I'm not sure. I only remember I've followed a pink cat and a mouse to a hole" Mushy replied truthfully.<br>"Have you drink anything strange yet?" Nightmare asked.  
>"Well yeah...I see a vile got a note attached to it said: "Drink me please" so I just drink it.<br>"Great! Now she's in the game with us" Alice said happily.  
>"Alice... You should bring her to the other territories to let them know"<br>"I'm on my way to borrow Blood's book so she can come along"  
>"Are there lots of book there Alice nee-chan?" Mushy asked with spark in her eyes.<br>"Blood has a really big collection there" Alice said.  
>"I must come to where the books are! Please Alice nee-chan, pretty please?"<br>"I'm sure Blood don't mind" Alice smiled.

***At the front gate of the Hatter Territory***

"ONEE-CHAN!" Dee and Dum shouted as they ran toward Alice.  
>"Eh? Who is she onee-chan?" Dum asked while pointing at Mushy.<br>"Is she a stalker like Peter?" Dee jumps to conclusion without Alice answering yet.  
>"Hey! I'm not a stalker" Mushy said with rage. "I'll show you who you're messing with!"<br>Mushy pull out a shinigami scythe out of thin air as she said. She knock out the twins instantly with a mere 5 second.  
>"Why did you do that?" Alice asked as the twins lay unconcious on the floor with swirl in their eyes. (TRY AND IMAGINE THAT)<br>Mushy turn back at Alice. Alice noticed that her eyes from bright red turn back to its normal color as the scythe disappear.  
>"No need to worry. My scythe can only kill when I'm intended to."<br>"That's not what I mean..."  
>"Oh...I'd do that because their aura are very annoying" Mushy smile sweetly.<br>"Wait...You can feel auras?" Alice mouth turns to an "O" shape.  
>"Well yeah. I'd thought you figure it out when I call Nightmare-san green caterpillar"<br>"OK...Do you want to get some books?" Alice asked.  
>"Why do you even ask that! LET'S GO!" Mushy said while dragging Alice into the mansion.<p>

-.-.-

Well that went well...  
>Dee: Why did you hit us anyways? *teary eyes*<br>Dum: Yeah... Why did you do that?  
>Mushy: Sorry but I don't trust people with annoying auras.<br>Dee: Why do you say we have annoying auras?  
>Mushy: 'Cause your auras are planning to kill me just because I'm following Alice.<br>Dee&Dum: We're sorry Mushy-chan. We won't kill you again.  
>Mushy: I hope I don't get everyone OOC...yet Everyone please go find Ace for me cause I've randomly got his name in the Character box I've got<p> 


	2. The Coolest First Impression

Mushy: Where is Ace! He has to be here 5 minutes ago! Why doesn't he stay in one spot when I need him the most!  
>Peter: In the mean time, have you seen Alice as well? 3 Mushy:...Go die in a ditch, Peter. I'm in my crisis momment. *Death stare*<br>Elliot: Yo Mushy! I've found the stupid knight! *Grabbing Ace by the collar*  
>Mushy: Thank you Elliot-san. Ace-kun...DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW OR I'LL UNLEASH THE FAN GIRLS ON YOU! *rage rage*<br>Ace: MushroomIsKewl don't own H/C/JnKnA. She only own herself (That's why you all went searching for me)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: The coolest first impression Mushy POV:<br>As Alice and I walk into the mansion, we encounter a man with fair hair with bunny ears and he has purple eyes. He wear a big black jacket, dark brown pants with boots and he also wear a purple scarf. He was carrying a really big stack of papers.  
>"Hey Elliot, have you seen Blood" Alice asked him.<br>"He's at The Amusement Park for the land negotiating"  
>"Elliot...Why aren't you with him?"<br>"Blood make me stay and do paperworks"Elliot smile."Ah Alice, Who's your friend?"Elliot asked as he saw me.  
>"She's Mushy. She's the new foreigner now" Alice answer him.<br>"You like carrot dishes right Elliot-chan?" I ask as I seen his aura.  
>"How do you know?"Elliot suprised.<br>"There's carrot dishes auras flies around you"I giggle at the sight I'm seeing.  
>"She's a very diffrent person, I know" Alice nee-chan answer Elliot-chan curiosity."Ah hey Mushy! What is my aura like?" She asked me since I haven't tell her yet.<br>"Alice nee-chan aura is warm...and have lots of cute things around it" I answer as I seen plushies and cute animals auras flying around her."Alice nee-chan! How many territories are there here anyway?" I asked her.  
>"There are 4 of them now: The Heart Castle, The Amusement Park, The Clover Tower and The Hatter Mansion." Alice answer me and smile.<br>(Notes: The April Season will come in few more Chapter)  
>"What do you mean by 'There are 4 of them now'?"<br>"When the April Season came, There will be another territory. You'll find out really soon" Elliot answer me this time.

Normal POV "Onee-chan~~" Dee and Dum - Now in their adult form called Alice.  
>They paused and look at Mushy." Who is she Onee-chan?" Dum breaks the silent.<br>"I'm Mushy, the person who knocked you out 10 minutes ago" Mushy answer back."...And I'm sorry for doing so"She continues.  
>"So Mushy, Do you wanna go to the Amusement Park?" Dee and Dum asked out of the blue.<br>"Hmm... Okay" Mushy smile at the boys.  
>"Then Let's go!" Dee and Dum shout as they drag her away.<br>"You brats! Already slacking off while I'm here?"Elliot angrily said.  
>"Shut up Stupid Chicky Rabbit! We're showing Mushy around" Dee said.<br>"Just like last time you and Blood show Alice around,too" Dum added.  
>Then they ran off. O-O...<br>*At the Amusement Park*  
>Dee and Dum drag Mushy all the way into the Amusement Park even when she say she can go by herself. In front of her now is a boy with pink hair covering one of his eye with pink cat ears and tail. He was wearing Punky style of clothes. He has piercing on his ear, his tail and his stomach. He also has a tatoo of a triangle under his eye and some on his stomach.<br>"YOU! Your the punky pink neko that lure me down here!" Mushy yelled.  
>"Nya? So your that foreigner that followed me" Boris said."I'm Boris Airay, the Chesire Cat" Boris continue.<br>"Where is the mouse with the hat?" Mushy asked.  
>"Nya?"<br>"You know, the little mouse you chased"  
>"Ah... I ate him already" Boris said with a grin.<br>"AHH! Don't play that violin chu!" Pierce squeak from afar as he started to hide.  
>"Oh no..." Boris, Dee and Dum all cover their ear.<br>*SCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEECHHHH*  
>When Gowland stopped everyone stop covering their ears.<br>"Who in the world play such a HORRIBLE sound?" Mushy asked as her eyes started to turn red.  
>All the boys pointing at a man holding a violin. He wears a bright yellow suit with music notes on it. At his belt there are some horse representing a merry goround.<br>"Oh hello there! Do you like my music little girl?" Gowland asked without knowing the deadly looks Mushy gave him.  
>"Your music is bad! Why are you even playing it anyway?" Mushy asked as she falcon punched Gowland in the face with full hatred.<br>The boys all gave her a suprised faces. Blood stands next to the unconcious Gowland, smirking. "Giving up already Mary? You got beat up by a little girl eh Mary? Does anybody wants to go on a Merry Goround? My treat!" After hearing Blood insult, Gowland stands up and ready to talk back but...  
>"Gay Hatter"<br>Everyone froze at the name, only Gowland is laughing."I like this kid" He said.  
>"Young lady! That's not very ladylike of you" Blood said, controlling his anger.<br>"I'm not even ladylike in the first place Gay-Hatter"Mushy talks back.  
>"My name is not Gay Hatter. It's Blood" He said in anoyance.<br>"Yada yada What ever" A big roller coaster caught Mushy eyes. "Hey guys! Let's go to that ride" She said as pointing to the red roller coaster.  
>"Ahh~ You have good taste in roller coaster little girl" Gowland said in happiness."That's our latest ride"<br>"Shut up old man! I ain't talking to you"  
>The boys still shock about how a little girl got the nerve to call Blood "Gay Hatter" and falcon punched Gowland in the face.<br>"Will you stay at the Hatter Mansion with us?" Dee and Dum said with sparkly eyes.  
>"No ways! She punches the old man! Please stay at the Amusement Park with me!"Boris yelled back.<br>"Hmm... Let's go to that ride then I'll tell you where I'd stay" Mushy said.  
>Dee and Dum grab her arm and drag her straight to the ride she was talking about. "Come on Boris" They yelled.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mushy: Well that went well...  
>Blood: Why do you call me Gay Hatter?<br>Mushy: Cause I hate you...  
>Gowland: Why did you punch me?<br>Mushy: Cause your music just sucks.  
>Gowland: *Playing the violin* I don't think is that bad.<br>Mushy: *Punched Gowland* You play it again then I swear I'll chop down your neck with my scythe.  
>Vivaldi: When will you go visit us anyways?<br>Mushy: I'm sorry Vivaldi-nee chan! Alice didn't took me to your castle yet. Perhaps you should sent Peta-chan...  
>Vivaldi: Perhaps we should.<br>Pierce: Wahhhh~ Why didn't I get to meet you yet chu?  
>Mushy: Cause you're hidding from the Demon Neko of yours. You can come out in next chapter.<br>Pierce: Thank you chu~ 


	3. A Pervert Rabbit And A Psycho Knight

**Mushy**: Hi there! This time the story will go with my POV 95%. Thank you Kirara-chan for helping me improve my writing skill. Go read her Fics or you shall face Gowland horrible music for 24 hours.  
><strong><span>Dee<span>**: MushroomIsKewl doesn't own H/C/JnKnA...  
><strong>Dum<strong>: She only owns herself.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 3:**** A pervert rabbit and a psycho knight, What next?**

After going on few more rides the twins asked me."So...Where are you gonna stay now?"  
>"That depends on some circumstances..." I said scratching my head.<br>"We'll do anything. You just named it" Dum said.  
>"First... Which place have lots of trees and flowers?"<br>"The Mansion of course" Dee said.  
>"Okay... Second... Which place have lots of entertainment?"<br>"That would be the Amusement Park" Boris said grinning.  
>"And lastly... Which place have lots of coffee?"<br>(A/N: Yes... I love coffee even though I'm only 12)  
>"Nya~ The Dormouse has lots of coffee so I win" Boris said happily.<br>"Nuh uh! We'll make Newbie Hare go buy her coffee everyday! So please stay with us!" Dee and Dum yelled.  
>"I'll make the old man give you free pass to every ride here!" Boris yelled back.<br>"Every ride?" I asked.  
>"Exactly! EVERY ride in this amusement park"<br>"I'm staying here then" I said.  
>"Will you come and visit us every day?" Dee and Dum said with teary eyes.<br>"Depends on how much I want the Gay Hatter to suffer...(Which is alot)" I said. " But I have to go to the Heart Castle since it's the last place I have to visit. Will you guys lead me there?"  
>Before the boys could say a thing Alice pops out of bushes and said:" If you see a man with white rabbit ears, don't tell him where I went okay?" Alice said before running into the crowd.<br>Exactly 20 seconds later a man came out of where Alice come from. He has white hair and white rabbit ears just like Alice has describe. He wears a red jacket, brown pants, white gloves and a big pocket watch. This man aura is absolutely without a doubt...  
>"Have you seen my dear Alice?" He asked cutting my thought at the same time.<br>"I thought you love her so much you know where she is everytimes" Boris said with a grin.  
>"Well I don't know so I'm asking you, you filty cat" He said angrily.<br>"Why should we tell a stalker and a pervert like you?" I said while crossing my arms.  
>"I'm not a stalker OR a pervert" He said angrier than before.<br>"Well a man I don't know asked for where Alice nee-chan is...Should I trust him immediately?" I asked him.  
>"My name is Peter White and Alice is my lover" Peter said.<br>"You're Alice nee-chan lover? No way! If you're her lover she'd have told me in the first place."  
>"She is! She just to shy to admit that she loves me" Peter said this as I saw hearts in his eyes, literally!<br>Peter keeps on blabbing about how he loves Alice and bla bla bla... He doesn't even know that Boris started to dragging me away.  
>"Wait!" He yelled. "Alice told me that to go find another foreigner and lead her to the Castle of Heart!"<br>"Go die in a ditch you stalker! You didn't even earn my trust since I met you" I glare at him.  
><strong>** Somewhere near the Heart Castle **<strong>  
>"Seriously! Boris should slow down a bit. Now I'm lost and don't even know where I am" I think to myself.<br>**_*Rustle Rustle*_**  
>"Who's there?" I asked in reflect.<br>Came out of the bushes is a man with brown hair. He is wearing a black soldier uniform with a big red coat. He has a sword at his side. This guy aura seem extremely cheerful... This actually frighten me a little.  
><em><strong>*ROARRRRRRRR*<strong>_  
>"What is that?"<br>"This place isn't safe for little girl" He said, swing me over his shoulder and started to run.  
>"W-Wait! Why are we... Oh My GOD! Why is a bear chasing you?" I asked in shock.<br>"I'll explain later" He said while running.  
>"Climb on a big stupid tree and answer me now!" I yelled at him impatiencely.<br>He carries me up to a big tree and settling up in a branch.  
>"I got lost a little and bump into the sleeping bear. So he chased me for disturbing his slumber" He said still wearing his idiotic smile. "Ah! I haven't introduce my self yet, I'm Ace the Knight of Heart"<br>"I'm Mushy...You got lost going to the castle, didn't you?"  
>"Yeah! I swear I'm going the right way. But with this bear here, we can't leave this place"<br>**** The time switch from afternoon back to morning ****  
>"Hmm... The time sure works strangely here" I thought out loud. "...And since this bear is so persistance, I'm gonna kill him off" I said with deadly aura covering myself.<br>**** The maze ****  
>"BORISS!" I said angrily."Why did you leave me behind? Why didn't you go find me?..."<br>"I thought you ditched me and go play with the twins" Boris said, scratching his cheek.  
>"Well I didn't play with them. I got lost in the forest and found... this guy" I said pointing to Ace with his stupid smile.<br>"I'll have to lead you both through the maze then..." Boris said with a slight annoyance.  
>When we reach to the castle, Boris said he can't come in cause he's affraid of the Queen (since she loves cute stuff) Ace swung me over his shoulder again and carries me in. I wonder how the Queen looks like? Is she beautiful? Is she scary?... Guess I'll have to see her first then.<p>

**-.-.-.-.-****  
><strong>

**Mushy**: FINALLY! I get to meet Vivaldi nee-chan *throw confetti around* I think I get Ace personalities all wrong. PLEASE help me with the character that is OOC.  
><strong>Vivaldi<strong>: We will tell you some hints in the next chapter.  
>1. Sea critters plushies.<br>2. April Season...  
><strong>Mushy<strong>: Hooray for April Season!  
><strong>Vivaldi<strong>: We not finished yet!  
>3. Our brother got bitten.<br>4. It will contains lots of...soap.  
><strong>Mushy<strong>: Keep your imagination flies~ See you next chapter then ^^


	4. April Season RULE!

**Mushy**: Man I'm bored...  
><strong>Boris<strong>: How about...  
><strong>Mushy<strong>: Do the disclaimer and get this over with -.-"  
><strong>Boris<strong>: If you promise you'll punch the old man again~ Mushy: Deal!  
><strong>Boris<strong>: MushroomIsKewl doesn't own H/C/JnKnA. She only own herself.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 4**: April Season RULE!

Ace carries me every places in the castle despite how many times I told him I can walk by myself... Wait...this guy has no sense of direction then where and when can I meet the Queen? As I relize that simple fact I sense this very hateful aura of a man. A half rabbit man to be exact. As I see him runs by I yelled: "Ace! Follow that stalking white rabbit"  
>"But there are no white rabbit in this castle" He said.<br>"Why do I always have to do things the hard way?" I thought to myself as I jumped off Ace's shoulder and started to drag him the same way the stalking rabbit goes. Even though Peter doesn't in my sight anymore, I can still detected his aura.  
>After awhile of following Peter stalking perverty aura <em>(Ace pretty heavy to drag around so<em> _it'll take times)_ It led me to a very big door seems to show where the Queen is. Behind this door there are Peter's aura and another one. This other aura is pretty nice and gentle.  
>"baka Ace-kun! The Queen is inside right?"I said pointing to the door. "Oh! We're here already. Told you I'd bring you to her" He said with a grin.<br>"Don't you mean _**I'D**_ bring _**YOU**_ to her" I thought to myself with a sigh. Ace grabs my hand then drag me in. On the throne was a beautiful woman. She has curly purple hair with a crown on top of her head. She wear a red dress with some hearts decorated on it. She also wear red lipstick. There's no doubt that she is the most beautiful woman here in Wonderland. She look at me with her crimson eyes.  
>"Oh...um... Hello your majesty" I said, hoping not to be disgrace.<br>"No need for the formal talk. We never see you before. What is your name? We would like to know" She said.  
>"My name is Mushy. I was taken to Wonderland by the Chesire Cat"<br>"We are Vivaldi, the Queen of Heart" She said with a and Peter are arguing about something."Since you're pretty cute just like Alice, we would like to show you our secret hobby"  
>Without a word I followed Vivaldi nee-san. Theree were some maids accompany us. Vivaldi open the big wooden door in front of us. And inside...Were lots of cute plushies. Some of the plushies at a corner of the room took my interest.<br>"You can play with any of them if you like" Vivaldi nee-san said while hugging a pink teddy bear. I dash to the corner of the room. There were lots of cute sea critters there: octopuses, sea horses,...I saw a purple puffer fish. I can't help it but to hug it and sit next to her.  
>"Vivaldi-nee has lots of cute stuff here" I said while squeezing the puffer fish.<br>"As Queen we have lots of problems to deal with. This is one of the ways we use to relive stress" She said.  
>"Which one is your favorite plushy here Vivaldi-nee?"<br>"We like them all but we like the teddies and bunnies the most. What about you dear?"  
>"I like the sea critters at the corner of the room" I told her as I point to where I got the puffer fish. "We don't like under water animals much but they were cute so we just took them here. Ah! You also shouldn't tell anyone about this room. Only these few selective maids know about it"<br>"No worries Vivaldi-nee" I said smiling at her."What is your other method of relive stresses?" I asked in curious.  
>"We be-headed people" She answer quickly.<br>***The times swap to midnight***  
>"Eh? It's midnight already..." I said with a pout.<br>"Why don't you stay with us here in the Heart Castle?"  
>"I'm sorry Vivaldi-nee. I'd love to but Boris made me stayed at the Amusement Park. Can I spent the night here then?" I said scratching my head.<br>"We'll tell the maids to prepare you a room" Vivaldi-nee said with a smile.  
>One of the maids lead me to a guest room. The room has pink wallpaper with a big white frames window. There's a king sized bed with white sheet. There's also a small table next to the bed with a night lamp on it. In the corner of the room there's a big wardrope. There's a smaller white door there which must lead to the bathroom. The maid give me a night gown then leaves.<br>"Great! A **night gown**." I said looking at the crimson object. "Vivaldi **_IS_** lady like so she can't have any pajamas for me..." I sighed. I am also empty pocket right now so I can't buy myself a pajamas... Maybe I can ask Alice nee-chan...She won't even agreed on buying a pajamas for me for sure. She's also too elegant to actually let me wear such a thing. I lay on the bed with my normal clothes, thinking how to get a pajamas... Dee and Dum only bigger than me alitle so their PJ's should fit me well...but that's to awkward... I sighed again. WAIT! Baka Gowland _OWN_ the Amusement Park so I can ask him for the money...He _**DOES**_ like me for calling Blood Gay Hatter. That settle then! I'd ask for Gowland first thing next time. I hardly fell asleep with my normal clothes on but the night gown shows to much...I just have to deal with it for one night...one...night...

-.-.-.-

"ake...up..." I heard someone calling me to wake up. I'm too tired to reconize the voice of the person...  
>"Mushy...Wake up!" This is a female voice for sure. This voice could only belong to one person.<br>"Alice-nee..." I said rubbing my eyes."How...do you know...I'm here...?"  
>"You should wake up to enjoy the April Season..."<br>Alice nee-chan opens the big window. The warm air of Spring has now covering the whole place waking me up even more... There is an aura coming straight to the guest room. That aura could only be one person.  
>"ALICE MY LOVE~~" Peter scream as he jumped straight to Alice. I throw the night lamp at him with full stregth causing him to unconcious. "Alice-nee should run..." I said like nothing has happened. When Alice got out of the room. I kicked Peter out and locked the door. I walk to the wardrope to get some clothes. In the wardrope there exactly what I like to wear. A white hooded T-shirt with black shorts. Tieing back my hair to a pony tail and put on my shoes, I left the castle and go straight to the Amusement Park.<br>As I run through the woods I accidentally comes back to the Mansion - now in Autumn. How can that happened? My sense of direction pretty normal to stumble back here. Dee and Dum aren't here so I enter the mansion cause the extremely powerful aura is now covering the place. Carrot cake, carrot compote, carrot dishes aura starting to fly around."Elliot-chan pretty high today" I think to myself as I run straight to the back of the mansion. Every resident of the Mansion is here having tea, I must have come at the wrong time.  
>"Mushy!" Dee and Dum yelled as they tackled me to the ground.<br>"Hey there Dee and Dum" I said to them as they pulled me up.  
>"Hi Elliot-chan and Gay Hatter-chan" I said to Elliot and provoking Blood at the same time. Let's the torture begin!<br>Everyone is holding their laughter while Blood has a very angry face."Seriously! What has Mary feed your brains with?"  
>"Mary? Who is <em><strong>she<strong>_?" I maybe mean to the people that I hated but my innocent-ness is still in my body. Everyone burst to laugh while Blood just chuckle "_She_ is also in the Amusement Park. You should ask the cat, he'll tell you"  
>"Okay...Elliot-chan can I have some carrot cake too?"I told Elliot as my stomach starting to grumble. I haven't eat anything yet.<br>"Of course! You must be hungry" Elliot said with a smile.  
><strong>*After awhile of eating cake and chatting with Elliot, Dee and Dum*<strong>  
>"There's only <em>ONE<em> cookie left, brother" Dee said.  
>"I should be the one eat it cause I'm cooler" Dum yelled.<br>"No way! I'm taller than you so I should be the one who can eat it"  
>"That was last year trick! We both have perfectly same height"<br>Dee and Dum started to bickering about who should eat the last cookie. "You brats are noisy! I rather eat it so you can shut up" Blood said with a scary face.  
>I bite his hand while grab the cookie."Sorry Gay Hatter! This will be my cookie"<br>I release his hand. Eating the cookie after that then runs off."See you all later then! Next times I'll stay here longer" I yelled at them while waving off.

-.-.-.-

That was fun! Next time I'll ask Dee and Dum to blow off 1/3 of his rose garden. That will be really funny. I must tell them to video tape it if can. That video shall be use to black mail him when time come. I keep on thinking how to torture him the most painfulest way mentally. I stumble across a...really big circus!  
>I see Alice nee-chan playing cards with a man. That man has red hair and an eye patch. He also dressed alot like a ring leader. Maybe he's the one own this territory...The view suddenly change. It's no longer a circus... It turn into a dark prison now. Don't know what's going on, I run straight to where Alice-nee is.<br>"Eh? It seems that we have another visitor" The ring master said. His aura was pure white and it's very hard to detect what it is.  
>"What the ****! There's another ***** here! Having one is enough but two? I'd rather be dead!" A voice of another man said. This guy seems to swear alot! I finally think bringing my emergency soap was a clever idea. I turn around. He also has the same hair style and eye patch as the ring leader is. He dressed more like a prison guard and his aura was the same as the ring leader's exept it was pure black. That's very odd! No one in the world can have TWO of the same aura.<br>"Well *****! What's your ****ing name?" The prison guard hissed. This guy has gone TOO far! I think to myself as my eyes switched to a bright crimson color.  
>Alice POV.<br>"Oh no... You just have to say it do you,Black?" I sigh.  
>"What is the ***** gonna do? Beat the **** out of me?" Black said with a doubted voice. No need to answer his question, Mushy kicked him straight to the ground with no mercy. Her eyes were bright red, it's very diffrent from the time she beat up the twins. After an hour of beating up Black she pulled out something from her shorts pocket. I can't belive what I'm seeing! She shove down the soap to Black's throat with a insane eyes sight. I've always dreamed of doing this to Black everytimes he swear but to think how Black is sufferring makes me worry about him alitle.<br>"That kid got nerves to do that to my counter part" White said with a shocking face.  
>"That kid your talking about is like a demon comes to life... She'll beat up anyone who annoys her and her friends and kill them if needed to" I told White a few things I know about Mushy."By the way should we help Black?"<br>"...No. Let him suffer for awhile longer" White said while smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Black**: How dare you *****!  
><strong>Mushy<strong>: Shut up! I still armed with a dozen bar of soap. I can use it on you anytime I wanted to!  
><strong>Black<strong>: Like hell if you can ****ing do that!  
>(Shoving soap down his throat again)<br>**White**:*Pulls out a camera* This is comedy gold! I'mma share this video all over Wonderland now~ Ciao!


	5. Bad Habit SUCKS!

**Mushy:**_*sleeping on the table*_  
><strong>Elliot:<strong> I think she's been working to hard...  
><strong>Pierce:<strong> Poor Mushy, chu~.Elli-chan should do the disclaimer chu~!  
><strong>Elliot:<strong> Why me and not you?  
><strong>Pierce:<strong> She left a note said "Make Elliot-chan do the disclaimer for Fan Gurl!" on the table right there ~chu!  
><strong>Elliot<strong>: Oh! If that the case...MushroomIsKewl doesn't own H/C/JnKnA. She's only own herself.  
><strong>Mushy<strong>: mur...mur...puffer fish!...(Sleep talking! Worst habit ever)

-.-.-

**Chapter 5**: Bad habit SUCKS!  
><em>Mushy POV.<em>  
>"I'm bored now!" I said that after leaving the unconcious, mouth full of foam Black. That should teach his lesson about cursing in front of me.<br>"Hey White, You should take us back to the circus" Alice nee-chan said to the ring master. The scene change back to the colorful and noisy circus again. "I'll be leaving now! Thanks for the "entertainment"" I said then dashed off without another word.  
><strong>*At the Amusement Park*<strong>  
>"...Tch! Why does it have to be SUMMER here? I hate this kind of heat" I complained to myself. If baka Gowland doesn't have a pool or some kind of water involving game here I'm gonna make him suffer. Speaking of Gowland...I never know his full name yet and what do I need from him anyway?<em>(This is a bad case of forgetful-ness! The stuff needs to be remember are referring to chapter 2 &amp; 4)<em> Maybe I should ask Boris about Gowland full name.  
>"Yo Mushy!" Boris called me.<br>"Ah Boris nii-san! I was going to look for you!"  
>"Nya? What for?"<br>"What's baka Gowland full name?"  
>"Do you really wanna know~?" Boris said with an evil grin.<br>"Uh...yeah..."  
>"Do you absolutely extremely wanna know~?" His aura is really mischivious right now!<br>"Yes! Hell Yes! Tell me already!" I yelled impatiently _(Another bad habit of mine D:)_  
>"Mary Gowland..." He whispered to me.<br>"Merry...er...Go..round?" I asked him again since I didn't hear it clearly.  
>"Almost got it!~ Figure it out by your self, nyan~"<br>"Merry go-round?...Marry Go-round?...WAIT A MINUTE!" I yelled as a light bulb flash on my head.  
>"So baka Gowland full name is Mary Gowland?" I said with doubt. So Gowland is the Marry girl Blood told me to look for. This is one <em>hell<em> of an information.  
>"Ah yeah! If you go to Gowland's Mansion now, you don't have to buy anymore clothes cause Alice and I already bought them"<br>"Thanks for doing that" I smiled.  
>"And by the way, Have you seen the Dormouse?" Boris asked me as he scratch his cheek.<br>"Is that the mouse you chased to lure me down?"  
>"Ya! Have you seen him?"<br>"No, I'm sorry"  
>"Well it's not really hard looking for him here! See you later then"<br>"Okay! Bye nii-san" I said as I started to explore the Park by myself.  
><em><strong>** Time swap to midnight...**<strong>_  
>Oh! It's midnight again... I'd better head to Gowland's mansion. As I started walking I realized another important things... BORIS HASN'T SHOW ME TO THE MANSION YET! Where in the world can I find him now! Where the hell is baka Mary? (still don't know it's forbidden to call him that) He's probably working so he has no time to take me there. As I panicking on the inside, I hear crying and squeaking? at the same time. As I walk to where the sound came from I saw a boy. A half mouse boy to be exact. He has his orange hair covering on his right eye, there is also a yellow streak of hair on his left side. He wears a green jacket with cream colored shirt on the inside and black trousers. He also has a black hat over one of his mouse ear. His aura is a mix up of a cry baby and a pro dagger user. He's sitting on a park bench and crying likes there's no tomorrow.<br>"Eh? Why are you crying?" I asked him nicely.  
>"Wah~...Demon Neko is going to eat me... wah~"<br>"Since it's late so why don't you go home? Demon Neko won't chase you anymore" I tried to comfort him.  
>"Really? *sniff*" His crying stopped.<br>"Really! I'll protect you from the Demon Neko!"  
>"Thank you, chu~" He said cheerfully as he hugged me."Ah! I'm Pierce Villier - The Dormouse"<br>"I'm Mushy! The new foreigner" I told him.  
>"Which territory are you staying at?" He asked as he let me go from the hug.<br>"Here"  
>"Then you must wanna rest! I'll take you to the mansion"<br>"Thank you Pierce-kun" I said happily! I've finally can stop walking aimlessly.  
><strong>*Gowland's Mansion*<strong>  
>"Baka Mary! Where's my room?" I asked Gowland suddenly makes him choked his drink.<br>"Pardon? What did you just said?" He said alitle bit irritated.  
>"Where's my room?"<br>"Not that stuff! The one before that!"  
>"Baka Mary?" I answer him truthfully.<br>"Who tell you my real name? Is it you Dormouse?" The abrubt question and angry face cause Pierce to cry again.  
>"Shaddup! Boris told me your real name! Now WHERE...is...my ROOM?" I asked him with rage in my eyes.<br>"Second door on the left of that hall" Gowland said with sweat drop as he point to the bright hallway.  
>"Thank you!" I said nicely.<br>"Yay! Your room is next to mine chu~" Pierce happily said this as he stop crying.  
>"Sweet!" I said with a thumb up.<br>***My room***  
>My room has yellow wallpaper which irritated me. There's a king sized bed with blue sheet with a night table next to it. There's two windows show the view of the now quite park. A wooden wardrope next to the bed and a green door which leads to the bathroom. I opened the wardrope hoping for NO stupid girly night gown. As I looked in I felt relieved and fustrated at the same time. These are pajamas alright BUT they're all have fish on them and they're all too big felt as if this is Alice nee-chan sized. Only one person who likes fish and knew Alice nee-chan longer than me: BORIS! How can he go and buy all of them before asking me? How can he seriously think that they will fit me perfectly?...But since I'm broke and it'll be very inconvenience to asked him to buy new ones so I'll have to wear it...As I changed into the blue pajama, the pants are too long so I tripped myself face first."My luck today is the worst..." Right after I said that there's another trouble comes: There aren't any night lamps. I'm afraid of the dark... I can't use the room light cause that's cost lots of money to the bill; I can't go buy a night lamp because all the stores are closed by now... How am I able to sleep? Where's my octopus plushy when I need him the most? That's the only thing can comfort me in this situation.<br>_****Time swap to noon**** (Probably a few hours later...)_  
>"Ah good-... What's wrong Mushy?" Gowland asked as he saw me.<br>"I... can't sleep *yawn*..." I said with a tired expression.  
>"Nya? Why ish tat?" Boris said with his mouse full of food.<br>"...None of your business! Can I a cup of coffee...please?"  
>"Okay... Wait a moment..."<br>"So do you like the pajamas?" Boris asked me out of the blue.  
>"Yeah...They're slightly big but their...comfortable..." I said as I notice I still wear that pajama from last time loop. One of Gowland staff give me a cup of iced coffee. I drink it will full happiness.<br>***BOOM!***  
>"Eh? What's that noise...?" As I asked that question the twins dashed in grabbing each of my arms.<br>"Sorry Boris! You stayed with her for too long! We're taking her away now..." Dee and Dum in their adults form said together.  
>"Wait...What? I didn't even agreed..." Befor I even finish my sentence they dragged me to the Hatter territory with full speed.<br>***Hatter Mansion***  
>I knocked on Dee and Dum's head as they release me from the dragging.<br>"Ow~! Why did you do that?" Dum asked.  
>"One! I'm still in my pajama and Two! I didn't finish drinking my coffee yet!" I shout at both of them.<br>"Oy you brats! What's with all the ruckus this early?" I heard Elliot-chan yelling. As he see me in my pajama his face turn slightly red."Why are you brats kidnapped Mushy? And why when she's wearing a _PAJAMA_?"  
>"Geez! We're pure kids. Your the one with the perverted mind Stupid Blondie Chickie Rabbit!" Dee said sticking his togue out.<br>"I'm leaving now..." I said as I walk toward the Amusement Park.  
>"No you're not!" Dum said as he dragged me <em>(again)<em> straight to the Gay Hatter's Mansion.

-.-.-

**Are therer any OOC here? I feel like there are some... PLEASE! if you know well about the character that are OOCs then please tell me to correct them out! Thank you.**

**Mushy:** Where are my stickers?  
><strong>Boris:<strong> Nyade? I remember that you used them already.  
><strong>Mushy:<strong> No I DID NOT!  
><strong>Pierce:<strong> Yes you did! You used it to stick them in Black's room.  
><strong>Mushy:<strong> Oh yeah! I remember it now! (Evil smile)  
><em>10 seconds later...<em>  
><strong>Black:<strong> What the ****! My ****ing room! Who the **** did this?


	6. An explodefull day

**Mushy:** Vivaldi nee-chan~ It's your turn to say the disclaimer!  
><strong>Vivaldi:<strong>Finally is our turn. MushroomIsKewl doesn't own H/C/JnKnA. She only own herself.

**P.S: Answering Kirara-chan question: The kind of sticker he hated the most such as rainbows and unicorns and... you know what I mean ^^.**

-.-.-

**Chapter 6:** An explode-full day.  
>"I CAN"T BELIVE YOU ACTUALLY GONNA MAKE ME WEAR THIS STUPID THING!" I shouted at Dee and Dum so loud I think it's all over Wonderland.<br>"Aw~ Come on! You'll look great in that" They said in unison.  
>"You guys... Are gonna have to play a "game" with me to make me wear this stuff..." I said as I sprout an evil idea in mind.<em>(Evil idea = Blood got injured. Physically and Mentally)<em>  
>"A game?" They asked as they tilt their head to one side.<br>"Yeah... A "game"! Go grab me something can explode... I'll wear this stuff if you do so..." I gave them a fake smile just to make them fall into my evil plan.  
>"Deal!" They shouted as they ran with full speed just to look for something can explode.<br>**5 minutes later...**  
>"Seriously! Dee's kid uniform are definitely too big for me! But for the "Destroying precious things belong to Gay Hatter" plan I need them to cooparated with me so gotta sacrafice something if you want your plan to succeeded.<br>"Hm... I don't like the color of this uniform. Dee won't mind if I changed it alil' bit"  
>"Ey Mushy! We got some time bomb here! We can go and play your games now!" Dum shouted as Dee and him carried 3 time bombs.<br>"Eh? Why is the uniform green?" Dee asked as he saw the changed of color.  
>"I don't like blue very much so I just changed the color"<br>"How?" They asked with their mouth in "O"'s shape.  
>"That's a secret. So are we gonna play games or what?"<br>"One question! What are we playing?" Dee asked.  
>"It's a no name game. Where is Elliot-chan's room? His room will be a good place to played it!"<br>***Elliot-chan's room***  
>"Chickie Rabbit is gone with boss! What are we suppose to do?"<br>"Hm...When will he come back?"  
>"About an hour or so!"<br>"Good! That should be enough time! Put a time bomb under his working desk and set one hour countdown."  
>Dee and Dum do exactly as I said.<br>"Now we go to Gay-chan rooms"  
>"What are you planning there?" Dum asked.<br>"Something you wouldn't wanna know..." I said with a mischievious grin.  
><strong>*Gay-chan's room*<strong> _(I kinda like the word Gay-chan ^^)_  
>"Put one of the bomb under his desk! Make it 1 hour countdown, too!"<br>"All done! What do we do with the last one?" Dum asked.  
>"I'll handle the last one! You guys go make snacks and charge the video recorder." I said to them while run off with a time bomb in my hand.<br>***The rose garden***  
>"The maids said I shouldn't come here cause it's private but look at me! I'm IN the stupid garden and gonna BLOW IT OFF. After set it count down time, I run straight toward the Amusement Park to asked Boris to come see the <em>"Event".<em>  
><strong>*Amusement Park front gate*<strong>  
>"BORIS!" I yelled at him.<br>"Nyade?"  
>"You must come to the Hatter Mansion now! We must come back before Elliot and Gay-chan gets there first!" I said this as I pulled him the direction toward the Mansion.<br>"I just saw them walking back 15 minutes before you came..."  
>"Then HURRY UP and move your butt!" I shouted as I dragged him with full stregth.<br>"Wait... wait! I know a shortcut!" He swung me over his shoulder and runs full speed.  
><strong>*At the Hatter Mansion 10 minutes before Gay and Elliot-chan come back*<strong>  
>"Dee! Dum! Grab the video recorder and get ready to record the most hilarious thing in the world. Boris! Go grab all the snack you can carried and stay in Dee and Dum's room! We'll be back in a few minutes." I yelled at them to make the plan goes as planned.<br>"Oy you brats! Where the heck are you? Ditching work again and I'll tell boss to cut your pay!" Elliot-chan yelled in furious made all of us scared.  
>"Come on! Hurry and do as I said or he'll find out!" I pushed Boris in the twins's room and hid Dee and Dum behind the curtain."Don't come out until I said you can...And turn on the recorder as Elliot-chan comes"<br>"Ah! Hey Mushy, have you seen the twins?" Elliot-chan said smiling while carried a stack of paper.  
>"I was playing hide and seek with them. I don't know where they are now. Oh! Let me help you with the papers" I lied as I give him a fake smile as well.<br>"Thank you!" Elliot-chan hand me some paper and walks straight to his room.  
>"Pst! Come out now you guys!" I whisper to Dee and Dum.<br>***Elliot-chan room _(finally!)_***  
>"Here you go!" I said as I put the papers on his desk."I'll go look for the twins for you while you do your job 'kay?"<br>"If you find them tell them Blood will cut their pay if they don't keep on guarding the gate, too! That should teach them a lesson for slacking off _(*cough* will never work *cough*)._  
>I run out of the room as I count down "3... 2... 1..." As soon as I count to 1 - <strong><em>*BOOM*<em>**! Burned paperworks fly around. Sit a now over toasted Elliot and a not-so-good-looking-desk. He's pretty in shock and still alive in such a close range to a bomb. This is Wonderland after all! People can't be killed that easily.  
>"You got that?" I told Dee and Dum.<br>"Of course! This game is really fun~" They said in unison with a grin.  
>"To Gay-chan's room! And beyond!" <em>(Toy Story obsessive)<em>  
><strong>*Gay-chan's room <em>(the better part)<em>***  
>"What are you doing here?" Blood sitting in his desk said after I barged in.<br>"Alice-nee said I can borrow your books!"  
>"But I didn't give you permission to come to my room!" Blood said angrily.<br>"Do I seem that I care?" I said that as I run to the bookshelf at the furtest from his desk. Pretending that I was going to read one. _***BOOMMM***_  
>"What...the...<em>(Blood swearing something undefined. Imagine what ever you want here *wink*)"<em>  
>"My...my! I wonder who did that?" I lied. I really want to put soap in his mouth but I have to resist. There still one more place carried the last time bomb.<br>"Whoever did this, I swear I'm gonna kill them!" Blood said in anger.  
>"Calm down baka Gay-chan! You should go drink tea and cool yourself down..." I sweat dropped cause his aura keeps on yelling the word "revenge".<br>***After Blood left***  
>"Wow! Boss face is really hilarious" Dee and Dum said laughing.<br>***BOOMM _(again)_***  
>"What! There still one more time bomb?"<br>"It exploded faster than expected..." I said scratching my cheek.  
>"Where did you put it?" Dum asked.<br>"Gay-chan roses garden"  
><em>(Blood is swearing more undefined stuff and I'm just too lazy to write down what he swears ^^)_  
>"Come on! Let's share this to Boris!" I said this as I snatch the video recorder out of Dee's hand.<br>***After awhile of re-watching the video***  
>"Wow this prank is the best of the best! I'm showing this to the old man. He'll definitely like it~" Boris said.<br>"Tell him to show this all over Wonderland if he likes to! Next time I'll record something beter" I said with a thumb up.  
><strong>*Time swap to night*<strong>  
><em>Boris POV.<em>  
>"Aw~ It's night time again..." Mushy said with a frown. "How about we have a sleep over?" She suggested.<br>"Nah! I'm not in the mood..." I said lazily.  
>"Please... Boris-nii~?" She said with teary eyes. <em>(Awesome skill learned from the twins)<em>  
>"Yeah Boris! Stay with us!" Dee and Dum said with teary eyes too. God! Now the three of them are joining forces it's really hard to declined.<br>"How about I'll destroy baka Gowland's instruments?" Mushy said...  
>A whole week of no old man's music... That's a really tempting suggestion.<br>"Fine~" I said in defeat.

-.-.-

**Blood:** Where the heck is that girl?  
><strong>Alice:<strong> How should I know?  
><strong>Blood:<strong> Cause she likes you the most?  
><strong>Alice:<strong> She's not with me...  
><strong>Blood:<strong> She's not with Elliot, she's not with the twins, not with my sister, not with the stupid cat and not even Mary... Where the heck could she be?  
><strong>Mushy:<strong> Someone get me down from this tree please? _(Can climb up but can't climb down)_  
><strong>Black:<strong> Serve you right *****!  
><strong>Mushy:<strong> You do know that when I get down you will have another bar of soap for dinner, don't you?  
><strong>Black:<strong> Only _IF_ you can get down from the ****ing tree~


	7. Midnight Party

**Mushy:**Wah~ Someone get me down from this tree! And say the disclaimer too!  
><em>*A tumble weed rolled by*<em>  
><strong>Mushy:<strong> ~Sigh~Nobody can help me now... I don't own H/C/JnKnA. I only own herself.

xoxoxo

**Chapter 7:** Midnight Party

I'm now in the enormous bath tub in the Hatter Mansion."This is the best! Just me and my puffer fish..."  
><em><strong>*Splash*<strong>_  
>"...Not exactly"<br>"Hey Mushy! Why are you so far in the corner?" Dee asked.  
>"How... the heck did you guys come in?" I asked them cause I remember that I have locked the door.<br>***Flash back! 10 minutes ago***  
>"DON'T you idiots dare to come in or there won't be anymore sleep over! You got that!" I yelled at them as I locked the bathroom door. The boys keep on banging the door and yelled: "Let us in! We wanna take a bath too ya know!"<br>"BEAT IT! You can come in AFTER 15 minutes _(not really)_" I yelled back again.  
>"Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with ice-cream and cherry on top?"<br>"...Hm... NO! I'm nothing like Alice so you guys better LEAVE!" I screamed.  
><strong>*End of Flash back*<strong>  
>"We just come in. The door is pretty hard to open today" They lied.<br>"I'm leaving..." I said as my eyes switch to dark red.  
>"Nya? Why?" Boris asked.<br>"Cause I said so!" I give them a cold glare. As I walk out I added: "Don't take too much time on this or there will be no fun activities for the night!"  
><strong>*30 minutes later. In the living room*<strong>  
>"Which one should we watch? something bloody or something funny?" Dee and Dum asked.<br>"I'm gonna go for the bloody stuff" I said.  
>"Everything's fine by me" Boris added.<br>"Something bloody it is!"  
><strong>*After about like 2 videos*<strong>  
>"...Wanna play pranks on Chickie Rabbit?" Dee and Dum suggested.<br>"You read my mind" I said with an evil grin.  
><strong>*Elliot-chan's room*<strong>  
>Elliot is sound asleep no matter how many times I poked his cheek. He must be tired trying to re-make all of Blood's paper works.<br>"...Hm... He's out cold! Do your stuff~" I announced.  
>Boris and the Twins pulled out their markers and draw on Elliot-chan face a mustache and glasses and lots of more ugly stuff I can't seem to understand.<br>**_*Grumble~*_**  
>"Eh? What's that noise?"<br>"Nothing~" I lied. I seriously need to eat something. All the activities we did before makes me hungry.  
>The twins gave each other a mischievous grins. They grab my arms and pulled me while saying "Midnight Snacks Party!"<br>*Kitchen*  
>"How... can a fridge... keep this much food!" I said in shock as the twins put on at least 10 different kind of cakes on the kitchen table.<br>"Don't know..." Dee said.  
>"...don't care" Dum finished his brother sentence.<br>"Still...How can you guys bake this much for a day?" Boris said as he point to all the cakes on the table.  
>"Don't know, Don't care! At least there's something delicious to eat that's all!" I told him as I cut a piece of chocolate cake.<br>***Another 10 minutes is wasted in eating***  
>"You brats having midnight snack? That's pretty odd" A voice said breaking the silent.<br>"We're having midnight party! We can do as we please Newbie Hare!" Dum talks back. Elliot must have been on his midnight patrol. _(Why am I thinking of Midnight Patrolling stuff o-o)_  
>I turn to Elliot-chan. It's seem that he still doesn't notice all the drawing on his face yet.<br>"Well I have my limits. I'mma go grab some pillows and go to sleep. I'm tired already!" I said with a yawn.  
><strong>*One of the guest room*<strong> _(Dee and Dum's room is full of weapon. Can't have fun there ^^)_  
>"I declare a pillow war!" Boris yelled excitedly.<br>"Bring it on!" Dee challenged.  
>"I'm not in the mood right now..." I said bluntly.<br>**_*SMACK*_**  
>"Who... THROW that?" I said angrily. Dee and Dum both pointing at each other while Boris is going to throw a pillow with all the strength he got at Dee.<br>_***SMACK***_  
>"You want a pillow fight then a pillow fight you GET!" I throw my pillow straight at Boris. Somehow he manages to dodge it while throw it at Dum instead of Dee. Dum tries to throw the pillow to Boris but failed because Dee and I both throw our pillows at him. And this pillow fight keeps on until...<br>"Why won't you all...at least _shut up_ for just **ONE** time period?" Blood yelled as he kicked the door open.  
>"You shut up! We're just having fun" I shouted this while throw all of our pillows at him.<br>"Why do I have to shut up? I _own_ this place! What I say it's the_ law_ here!" Blood yelled at me in furious.  
>"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Gay Hatter-kun cause <strong>I don't care<strong> what the freaking hell you said! I don't even lived here so you're **NOT** the boss of me!" I yelled back at him angrily.  
>"Hey Boss! What's with all the noise tonight?" Elliot asked curiously as he run to Blood.<br>"None of your business Elliot! Go back to your room!" Blood and I both shouted in unison. After that we stared at each other with a fully hatred eyes.  
>"Elliot is <strong>MY<strong> staff! You can't tell him to go away!"  
>"...Heck if I care! I'm not in a very nice mood right now!" My eyes switch to bright red.<br>"You wanna take this outside?" Blood said as his cane turn into a rifle. _(I wonder if it is a rifle)_  
>"Bring it on, Blood!" I pulled my scythe out as well. We both run straight to the front yard to continue our fight.<br>**Normal POV.**  
><em>"I never thought that there will be a person who can insult, bite, throw objects and talks back at Blood. Not to mention, this is a girl. A 12 year old girl to be exact"<em> Elliot thought to himself.  
>"Hey Chickie Rabbit! Wanna bet who will win?" The twins said grinning.<br>"What are you guys betting anyway~?" The Chesire cat asked before the Hare get to speak.  
>"The person that's win will get to take her to the circus!" Dee said with a thumb up.<br>"Nya~ That's a pretty good price for winning! What will happen to the loser?"  
>"The loser...will have to wear a dress at the circus event!" Dum said with a mischievous tone.<br>"I'm betting on Boss cause he's stronger!" Elliot answered.  
>"I'm betting on Mushy! She's more dangerous than Blood nya~" "We're gonna bet on her too! She used to BITE boss ya know" The twins said with eager to win.<br>**Mushy POV.**  
>Blood and I keep on fighting. We even fight when the time loop turns to mid day. I gotta end this fight! I haven't get to sleep plus I need to have my morning coffee! After a few thoughts how to stop this useless fight I came to a conclusion...<br>"HALTTT!" I screamed. Blood is shocked by the way I want to stop the fight.  
>"I'm sorry but I can't keep on fighting! I need my daily dose of coffee everyday so we will continue this next time" I gave him a fake apologize and run to Boris.<br>"Boris nii-san! Let's leave for now!" I turn to Dee and Dum. "Next time Let's have one at the Amusement Park! I really wanna play pranks on Mary oba-san" _(The Mary oba-san thing is actually from "Our baby, Alice-chan!" by Seo Hyunee. Go read that pro fanfics cause it's extremely without a doubt 200% awesome and hilarious)_  
>"We won't miss it~" The twins said with a cheerful smile. So Boris and I just walked back to the Amusement Park...<br>...with only just our _PAJAMAS_ on.

xoxoxo

**Mushy:***Keep on yelling for help*  
><strong>White:<strong> Eh? Mushy! What are you doing here?  
><strong>Mushy:<strong> Go and ask that to your baka counter part! Before you do that...PLEASE get me off of this tree!  
><strong>White:<strong> O...kay...  
><em>*After getting off of tree*<em>  
><strong>Mushy:<strong> Thank you White-san! Now...I shall have revenge~ _*runs off*_  
><strong>White:<strong>...*Have no idea what happened*...

**Facts!: My OC eyes have 3 different color.**  
><strong>Black: Normal<strong>  
><strong>Dark Red: Annoyed<strong>  
><strong>Glowing Red: Angry<strong>


	8. Beware Of The Food

Mushy:...*Forming evil plan*...  
>Gray: What are you doing Mushy?<br>Mushy: None of your business! Go and do paper works...And do the disclaimer before you leave.*scribble scribble*  
>Gray:Um...MushroomIsKewl doesn't own HC/JnKnA. She only own herself...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Beware of the food...<strong>

While I was in my room at Gowland's Mansion I'm thinking about coming to see Alice. She wasn't in the Heart Castle nor the Hatter Mansion. Definitely not here in the Amusement Park so she must be at the Clover Tower. Speaking of Clover Tower, It's been long since I've come there. More over I haven't met ALL the residents there yet! I only know that Alice, the Clock Maker-san, Green Caterpillar-kun and his subordinate lived there. I wonder how green caterpillar-kun's subordinate looks like? Probably stronger and better than that idiot...  
>After changing into a black spaghetti straps top and dark blue baggy jeans with a white jacket tie at my waist, I went straight to the place I haven't visit for a long time.<br>***Somewhere near the Clover Tower***  
>"Brrr...I guess I'm going the right way..." I talk to myself while untie my jacket and wear it. While I'm keeping on moving forward I bump into something...or someone.<br>"Oof! Ah Mushy! You're here already~" Alice-nee said in glee.  
>"Hi Alice nee-chan! What are you doing here?"<br>"I was going to come and invite you to the Clover Tower! You still haven't come here you know " Alice complained.  
>"I sorry~ I'll make it up to you!" I said.<br>"How about you have dinner with us?".  
>"...Um...Okay!" I said with a smile.<br>***At the Clover Tower***  
>"Alice! Save me! Gray's making me take the medicine again!" yelled a frightening incubus.<br>"...No..." I answered before Alice can.  
>"It's you again..." Nightmare stopped running.<br>"You baka Green Caterpillar... I'm making you go straight to the hospital this time!" I said this as I grab his collar and drag him away.  
>"Alice! Please save me from this hospital demon!" Nightmare cried.<br>"You need to go to the hospital anyway. Just do as she said and you'll be fine!" Alice said.  
>"But...but...*hacking out blood*"<br>"Argh!" I yelled in disgust as Nightmare got free from my grip and run to Alice. Before he could succeeded, A man in black coat grab him and said "Nightmare-sama! You have to take your medicine!".  
>"I don't wanna~!" Nightmare whined.<br>"Nightmare! Just do it for all our sake...or do you really want to go to the hospital?" Alice-chan said with a slight annoyance.  
>"Yeah...Do you wanna have a trip to a hospital? I'll make it as less painful as possible~" I said with an unpleasant aura.<br>"...F-fine! A-any thing but That!" Nightmare agreed and took the medicine from the black coated man. I think the Green Caterpillar did mention his name before...What is it?...  
>As I examine his aura... that man speak up "Alice! Who's your little friend?"<br>"She's Mushy! She's going to have dinner with us!"  
>"Hello there, my name is..."<br>"...Black Lizard onii-chan" I said this without thinking.  
>"It's Gray onii-chan not Black Lizard onii-chan" Alice correcting me.<br>"Oh... So when are we gonna have dinner?" Alice asked.  
>"I'll start right away!I'd make dinners for everyone!" Gray said happily.<br>"I shall help Gray onii-chan~!" I added.  
>"B-but..." Alice said with a sweat drop.<br>"No Objections! We shall cook and that's final!" I said with a determinate look. Don't know why Gray looks kinda happy. Maybe it's something crucial I haven't know about Gray nii-chan yet.  
>*Kitchen*<br>"So...What should we make?"  
>"Porridge?" Gray suggested.<br>"Too plain...That's for sick people!" I said.  
>"Spaghetti?"<br>"Yeah...That should do! And what should we have for dessert?"  
>"...Cookies?"<br>"That's for kids! Be more creative please~"  
>"Hmm...Waffles?"<br>"Perfect!_(How come spaghetti and waffles are perfect?)_ I shall go and get the ingredients!" I sang happily.  
><strong>*15 minutes later~*<strong>  
>"Gray nii-chan! What the hell did you put in?" I said in shock as I see...5 dark purple goopy looking dishes.<br>"I put all of my "special ingredients" in it!" Gray said with a smile.  
>"It is PURPLE! Seriously! Did you put like...grapes or berries in it?"<br>"Why would I do that! It'll be disgusting!" Gray said in denial.  
>"Gray nii-chan! Fix it back to normal! I'll go make waffles. No Objections!" I commanded.<br>***Dinner Time!* _(Drum rolls plz)_**  
>"...What is this stuff?" Alice-nee asked as she points to the dark grossy looking plate.<br>"I told Gray-nii to fix the purple spaghetti...And this is what we'll get..."I said with a sweat drop.  
>"I'd rather go to a hospital than eating Gray's food... so I'll be leaving!" Nightmare said before standing up and leaves.<br>"Then how about I'll take you there right now? Or you'll be a good little boss and do the stupid PAPER WORK!" I said with a mischievous aura. That cause Nightmare to runs off and screaming "NEVAH!" Seriously! How old is this guy? If I can be his boss he'll be doing over tons of paper work even if he cries out that he won't do it...  
>"I feel like someone is missing..." I said breaking the silent.<br>"Oh That's right! You haven't met Julius yet!" Alice said.  
>"Can I meet him later?"<br>"He's busy with work a lot so you can't actually talk with him properly"  
>"...Is this the only place with TWO workaholics?" I asked out of the blue.<br>"Why two?" Alice asked back.  
>"Hm...Julius always work and doesn't even bother to go and have dinner. Green Caterpillar-kun would probably skip all of his work and made Gray-nii do it all the time. So that makes two of them!"<br>"...Does anyone gonna eat my spaghetti or not?" Gray asked.  
>Alice and I stared at each other. None of us would actually want to try that but since it'll make Gray happy...<br>"It'll probably taste nicer than it's look..." I said as I put some in my mouth... Holy Mushroom! What I thought was wrong...It's even worse than my normal cooking... I feel regret for asking Gray nii-chan to cook dinner...  
><strong>*About an hour later*<strong>  
>...As I opened my eye lids, I'm in a room with a seaweed green wallpaper. There's a big closet and a big window show the midnight view. What happened earlier? Did I pass out? Where the hell am I anyway?<br>"Mushy? You awake yet?" Alice spoke up.  
>"What happened earlier? I can't remember why I passed out?" I said rubbing my head.<br>"Probably Gray's food is too much for you. That's why I told you not to let him cook!"  
>"...Yeah! Guess I've learn it the hard way" I said with a giggle. So me and Alice keeps on talking about girls stuffs <em>(Let your imagination flies)<em> for who knows how long...Alice suggested that we're gonna change the seasons once the time turn into something else than midnight.  
>"So...What season are you going to change?"<br>"Hm... Probably Summer since I want to check out Gowland's Water Park" Alice said with a happy smile. She must have really loves Water Park. We keeps on talking about how fun the Water Park is and stupid Peter and stupid Blood and stuff... The time suddenly change to midday.  
>"Well...Should we go?" Alice said standing up.<br>"Since it's bored here so I'll go with you then" I said with a thumb up. "...And can I skip breakfast?" I said shivering. The memories from Gray's cooking is still haunting me.  
>"You didn't know? Gowland's going to host a BBQ party at this time loop! We're not going to eat Gray's food even if our lives depended on it" Alice said with a laugh.<br>"Then let's go! I don't wanna be late!" I said pulling Alice-nee with full speed! I get to visit the stupid Jokers again...I will I do anything to make them suffer...

* * *

><p>Me: My evil plan has complete!<br>Boris: When will you do it?  
>Me: Next chaptur!<br>Boris: What is it about?  
>Me: You know me too well~ I don't need to answer it~ *Run away*<br>Boris:...Nya? I really don't know what it is!  
>Notice: This series will ended in just about 3-4 more chapter! Then I'll focus more on the Jewel Series or OWWS!<p> 


End file.
